Dueto
by StrixNuktia
Summary: [Crenny] (AU/OS) Kenny McCormick es un talentoso y caprichoso violinista en el Conservatorio de South Park. A una semana de la gala de aniversario del mismo, cambian a su acompañante en piano. La tensión entre ambos se diluye a través de la música, pero se mantiene a través de otro tipo de conexión. Cover Image: DelijaDodgson.


Para entender de qué va el One Shot, es necesario que escuchen el tema "Sonata a Kreutzer". Si tipean dicho título en youtube, por favor escojan la sexta opción, titulada "Shigatsu wa kimi no Uso – Violin Sonata no. 9 (Kreutzer) First Movement". En ciertas partes de la historia se harán indicaciones de tiempo que se basan en dicha versión; por favor avancen en la música a medida que se indica en el fic.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola :)

* * *

 **DUETO**

(One Shot)

 **Pareja:** Craig/Kenny

 **Contenido moderado** – **PG13:** Lenguaje violento y leves implicancias sexuales.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia se basa levemente en interacciones de nodame cantabile.

* * *

" _¿Esto es una broma?"_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió al revisar las publicaciones del Mural. Algún idiota había cambiado a su acompañante en piano a una semana de la presentación de la gala de aniversario del Conservatorio.

" _Craig Tucker… me suena"._ Kenny partió con su violín al decanato. Esto no se quedaría así. Habían ensayado hasta el cansancio, no tenía sentido cambiarlo todo a una semana de la jodida presentación. Entró sin tocar y solicitó a la secretaria audiencia con el director de asuntos académicos. _"Craig Tucker, ¿dónde lo he escuchado antes?"_ seguía preguntándose. Con la venia de la secretaria, entró a ver al director.

– ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

– ¿Me puede explicar por qué cambiaron a mi acompañante a una semana de la presentación?

– Primero, no es su acompañante, las presentaciones son cooperaciones entre alumnos. Segundo, dígame su nombre e intentaré ayudarlo – terció molesto.

– Kenneth McCormick.

– ¡Oh! Señor McCormick – su actitud y expresión cambiaron drásticamente – el Señor Craig Tucker solicitó expresamente tocar con usted para el aniversario.

– ¿Quién?

– Craig Tucker.

Kenny lo miró con extrañeza. No tenía ni puta idea de quién era Craig Tucker.

– Craig Tucker, hijo de Thomas Tucker: Doctor Honoris Causa del conservatorio y primer violín de la Orquesta filarmónica de Berlín – aclaró irritado el Director.

– ¿Thomas Tucker? ¿su hijo estudia acá? – contestó sorprendido el joven.

– Lo hace bajo un pseudónimo para pasar desapercibido – declaró orgulloso el hombre – Es un chico bastante bajo perfil. Disculpa, ¿publicaron su verdadero nombre en el mural?

– Sí –contestó emocionado Kenny. Al fin algo glorioso le pasaba en la vida.

– Mierda – el Director lo miró con vergüenza tras su exabrupto – Por favor retírese, necesito hacer algunas llamadas.

El rubio abandonó la oficina del director deslumbrado. Thomas Tucker quería tocar con él. Bueno, técnicamente no Thomas Tucker, sino su hijo. De todas formas era lo mejor del mundo. Se lamentó por no haberle preguntado al director el pseudónimo bajo el cual estudiaba el misterioso joven. En fin, nada podía arruinarle el día. El hijo de Thomas Tucker había solicitado acompañarlo en piano y eso era lo único que importaba en todo el universo.

Llegó a la sala de ensayos con media hora de anticipación y esperó ansioso la llegada de su acompañante mientras bebía soda y leía sin atención la partitura del "Capricho n° 24" de Niccolo Paganini. Se preguntó si Craig era guapo y si acaso el talento estaba escrito en su rostro. Repasó en su mente los rostros de todos los alumnos del conservatorio que le parecían atractivos y virtuosos, mientras tocaba la pieza musical por inercia.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató del joven que entró a la sala sino hasta que escuchó su grave y nasal voz, provocándole un sobresalto.

– McCormick – pronunció a modo de saludo el desconocido.

Craig Tucker, también conocido como Daniel Blake, miraba a su compañero de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El rostro del rubio se descompuso. _"¿Este tipejo?... La escoria más desagradable del conservatorio. Lo llaman un genio, pero podría apostar que no es para tanto. Se cree superior sólo porque es pupilo de la élite"._

El pianista esbozó media sonrisa y se aproximó a él.

" _Diablos, no importa cuánto lo odie. Este bastardo es el hijo de Thomas Tucker, tengo que ser amigable"_ recapacitó Kenny mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

El pelinegro estiró su brazo y Kenny extendió el suyo en respuesta, especulando que el contrario pretendía saludarlo con un apretón de manos. Sin embargo, Craig pasó de largo y tomó la soda que el rubio sostenía en su otra mano. Bebió el contenido de un trago mientras su compañero lo miraba desconcertado con la mano estirada. Fijó sus grises ojos en la partitura de Paganini que reposaba sobre la mesa.

– ¿Algún progreso con eso? – preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo en su monótona voz.

" _Hijo de puta"_ maldijo Kenny en sus adentros. Craig nunca le había gustado, su arrogancia lo exasperaba. Pero también era cierto que era muy guapo, por lo que cuando lo halló solo en el jardín unas semanas atrás, no dudó en seducirlo. En busca de su atención, desenvainó el violín del estuche y comenzó a ejecutar el demandante "Capricho n° 24". Cuando percibió que el pianista estaba muy atento a su presentación, tocó de forma aún más ostentosa, liberando todo su ser en la ardiente exhibición. Finalizado el último compás, su espectador se acercó a él. Creyendo que lo felicitaría, Kenny sonrió coquetamente; sin embargo, Craig comenzó a destruir parte por parte la "mediocre interpretación" del violinista (en sus palabras).

Nunca se había sentido más humillado. Y ahora el hijo de puta se lo recordaba.

– ¿Por qué mierda quieres tocar conmigo? – lo enfrentó irritado – La otra vez dejaste claro que no soy más que un principiante sin talento.

– Parcialmente correcto – contestó sin alteraciones en su voz el moreno – Creo que eres un principiante, pero no uno sin talento.

– No jodas conmigo – repuso con una inevitable sonrisa en su rostro. _"Jo! El puto todopoderoso reconoce mi talento"_ se regodeó en su interior – ¿Principiante? toco violín desde que tengo memoria. No hay nada que no pueda ejecutar – se jactó orgulloso Kenny.

– Pero no sigues la partitura. Tus interpretaciones son inventos desastrosos.

Era cierto _._ No seguía mucho la partitura, ¿pero cuál era el jodido problema con ello? Tenía pasión, algo que en su opinión le hacía falta a la mayoría de los estudiantes del conservatorio _._

– Lo que sea – contestó resentido mientras mantenía tenso el contacto visual con su compañero. Por muy soberbio que fuera, seguía siendo el hijo de Thomas Tucker. Si su padre lo venía a ver a la presentación, lo vería a él también. Era su golpe de suerte, la gran oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Abrió su mochila y sacó la partitura que había ensayado con su otro compañero para la presentación. "Sonata para Violín en Sol menor" de Giuseppe Tartini, más conocida como "El trino del diablo". Se la arrojó a su acompañante.

– Esto es lo que vamos a presentar.

Craig comenzó a hojear la partitura.

– Tengo pensado algo distinto – contestó impasible, dejando a un lado la partitura.

– No me jodas. No tenemos tiempo para cambiar la pieza. Ya ensayamos ésta hasta el cansancio así que mámatela.

– ¿Ensayamos? – inquirió el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

– Con mi compañero anterior.

– Yo no soy tu compañero anterior y no quiero tocar esa pieza. No tiene gracia. El violín hace lo que quiere y el piano tiene que acoplarse. Por supuesto que un _primadonna_ como tú la escogería. Te crees solista, no escuchas el piano ni sigues la partitura – sentenció sin tapujos.

Kenny apretó los dientes y empuñó su mano. _"Lo siento, Thomas Tucker. No eres lo suficientemente genial como para aguantar al bastardo que tienes por hijo"._ Le arrebató la partitura y la guardó en su mochila.

– Me voy.

Craig se interpuso rápidamente entre él y la puerta.

– No seas testarudo.

– No estoy para tu mierda. Déjame en paz.

– Lo siento si te parezco grosero. Soy franco y crudo, no endulzo mis opiniones – terció apático el más alto – pero creo que tienes talento. Si logro pulirte de aquí a la presentación es posible que mi padre te vea, ¿entiendes que te estoy haciendo un favor o eres retardado?

– ¿Pulirme tú? Bájate de tu jodido corcel. Eres pianista, no diriges.

– He estudiado dirección por mi cuenta desde que tengo memoria. Actualmente soy director substituto de la Orquesta del Conservatorio, bajo el patronato de Von Stresemann.

– De todas maneras no tienes puta idea de cómo tocar violín – agregó insolente Kenny.

El pelinegro observó imperturbable a su contrario. Sin mediar palabra, usurpó el violín del rubio. Haciendo gala de una perfecta postura, comenzó a tocar "Tzigane" de Maurice Ravel.

Cautivante, ejecutó la pieza a la perfección, mientras Kenny lo observaba embelesado. ¿Por qué su violín sonaba tan diferente en aquellos brazos? Nunca había escuchado a nadie tocar así. Sin lugar a dudas estaba frente al hijo de Thomas Tucker. Preso de su encanto, recordó otro motivo por el cual lo odiaba: _"es tan jodidamente perfecto"._

– ¿Qué vamos a tocar? – preguntó subyugado Kenny. Lo habían derrotado con su propio instrumento.

Craig extrajo de su bolso una partitura y se la arrojó al rubio.

 _"Sonata para violín y piano n° 9 en La mayor – Ludwig Van Beethoven. Primer movimiento"._

– La Sonata a Kreutzer – exclamó con entusiasmo Kenny – Una de mis piezas favoritas.

– ¿La sabes tocar? – preguntó el pianista mientras se acomodaba en el sillín de su instrumento.

– "¿La sabes tocar?" – lo imitó socarronamente el rubio previo carraspeo – De memoria – se jactó – Empecemos.

Craig esbozó media sonrisa, arremangó su camisa y se acomodó el chullo.

– A la orden, capitán.

Kenny arrimó su violín al hombro, exhibiendo una postura poco elegante, como si sujetara un rifle. Los ojos de su compañero lo recorrieron con censura.

– Tienes que trabajar en tu postura – señaló sin entusiasmo, interrumpiendo la preparación espiritual del violinista.

– La puta madre – balbuceó éste irritado – guarda tu mierda para el final.

– Lo que sea – agregó indiferente al drama el pianista.

Una vez más Kenny acomodó su instrumento al hombro, esta vez presentando un porte ligeramente mejor.

 **(0:00)** El rubio cerró los ojos, suspiró, sujetó con brío el arco y cortó el silencio con su violín como si de una espada se tratara. Su introducción consistió en dominantes y dramáticos acordes: _Adagio a la Kenny_. Los primeros compases eran suyos y de nadie más. _"Tú no me diriges"_ parecía declarar _._

 **(0:28)** Craig arremetió con el piano en una llave más baja que el violín, adecuándose paulatinamente al tempo de la partitura. _Adagio Sostenuto_. Más Beethoven y menos McCormick. " _Tienes talento. Pero no se trata solo de ti. La sonata está escrita en ánimo concertante. Ambos colaboraremos en busca de una conexión"_ contestó con las teclas.

El violinista lo escuchó conmovido. _"Sublime. Realmente es un prodigio... pero no me ganará"_. En el siguiente compás introdujo sus notas con la firme intención de opacar al piano, otorgándoles ritmo propio. Craig arqueó una ceja y lo siguió.

 **(3:47)** Durante la pequeña pausa, ambos músicos respiraron tensamente. _"Veremos quién manda"_ expresaron con sus ojos en el breve momento que cruzaron miradas _._ La discusión se reanudó con ardor en el _Presto_.

 **(4:12)** El dueto reconoció a su primer ganador. El piano se posicionó en staccato sobre el violín, el que intentó adaptarse sin arco. _"Maldita sea. Este bastardo se impuso. En qué puto momento se apoderó de mi interpretación"_ despotricó frustrado el violinista en su fuero interno.

 **(5:05)** Haciendo gala de su victoria, Craig tocó dulcemente sus notas. No iba a dejar que Kenny se escapara nuevamente. Lo mantuvo a raya hasta que súbitamente el rubio levantó el sonido de su violín en crescendo, encauzando a Craig en los arpegios que siguieron a su corta victoria.

 **(6:06)** Kenny sonrió burlonamente cuando repitió el motivo del piano con sus propios colores _. "No intentes estar sobre mí"_ expresó con su música, guiando al pianista en su inédita versión de la Sonata Kreutzer.

 **(7:20)** Craig comenzó a protestar paulatinamente con el piano. Si podía controlar a Kenny de alguna manera era a través del tempo. El violinista no tuvo más opción que acoplarse; el pianista lo tenía en sus redes nuevamente. De forma inconsciente, el rubio lo siguió obedientemente en los compases subsiguientes. El piano capitaneaba al violín, controlándolo. Kenny sentía un extraño placer sometiéndose a Craig. Estaba a su merced. _"En el siguiente compás intentará escapar"_ pensó el pelinegro, _"tengo que estar preparado"._

 **(9:30)** Para su sorpresa, Kenny no se sublevó. Se mantuvo dócil bajo su dirección _._ Había logrado lo imposible, someter al indomable Kenneth McCormick, quien lejos de sentir derrota, experimentaba la música en un placentero trance, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. El sonido lo invadía brindándole energía, exaltando su espíritu. _"Esto no es mío. Me trasciende. Es el mismísimo Beethoven"_ discurría abstraído.

 **(12: 21)** El último acorde se extinguió en una mustia coda. Poseído, Kenny jadeaba fuera de sí. Había experimentado su primer orgasmo musical. No pudo hacer alarde. Fue un soldado anónimo al servicio del virtuosismo... No. No debía engañarse. Al servicio del piano. Fue el jodido Craig Tucker quien le puso el pie encima. _"Maestro… me ha dirigido como a un títere"_ suspiró resignado _._

El violín resbaló de su hombro, produciendo un fuerte estruendo al estrellarse en el suelo, despertándolo del embrujo. Levantó la vista enardecido. Su compañero lo miraba impertérrito tras el piano.

– ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para mandonearme así?! – vociferó furioso el rubio apuntando al contrario con el arco de su violín.

El pianista no contestó. Se limitó a observar descaradamente la entrepierna del violinista, quien entonces cayó en cuenta de su erección.

– ¿De qué te quejas? – masculló Craig – Al parecer te gustó.

– ¡No me ha gustado! – bramó con el rostro encendido Kenny, ocultando su masculinidad con la mano.

– No hay pecado en someterse – continuó el pianista mientras se acercaba a su compañero – Es más, me parece encantador – susurró al oído del rubio.

– Me vale lo que te calienta o no – expresó nerviosamente Kenny – Y yo no soy pasivo – agregó, reasegurándose.

– No sabía que estábamos hablando de sexo – replicó mordazmente el pelinegro.

– ¿Y de qué mierda estamos hablando entonces?

Craig fijó su vista en el rostro de su compañero. La expresión aguerrida y astuta de sus ojos lo provocaba descomunalmente. Sin dejar de mirarlo, situó su mano derecha tras la nuca del rubio, quien en señal de protesta lo empujó. El pelinegro mantuvo su posición sin moverse un ápice, y con su mano izquierda aferró fuertemente la muñeca derecha de Kenny, quien en reflejo dejó caer el arco de su violín.

Se observaron largamente en dicha posición, hasta que el violinista, en un acto de rebelión, estiró su cabeza hasta dar con los labios del contrario, quien sin corresponder al beso continuó inalterable. Kenny volvió a su lugar, derrotado. Unos segundos después, Craig arremetió. El rubio quería pagarle con la misma moneda, no quería corresponder al beso, pero cuando sintió el roce del pianista en su intimidad, dejó escapar un gemido que abrió puertas a la lengua del pelinegro para pasearse lujuriosamente en su boca.

Kenny no permitiría que lo dirigieran por segunda vez. Con su lengua oprimió ágilmente a Craig, pero sin darse cuenta, éste ya lo tenía aprisionado en el suelo. El rubio hizo ademán de posicionarse sobre el moreno, quien reaccionó inmovilizándolo con ambos brazos. Tras observar a su presa con orgullo, se dirigió a su cuello, el que mordisqueó y lamió suavemente, provocándole bufidos de placer. Cuando liberó los brazos del violinista para desabotonar su pantalón, éste se apoyó en los hombros de su captor y giró rápidamente su cuerpo para situarse encima de él.

– ¿Quién manda ahora? – susurró triunfante en el oído del pelinegro. Acto seguido, comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja de forma sugerente, obteniendo roncos gruñidos en respuesta. Prosiguió a masajear la entrepierna de Craig por sobre su pantalón, sin que mediara mucho tiempo para que ésta se irguiera en éxtasis – Empate – declaró el rubio con sorna, incorporándose sobre su acompañante como un vaquero.

El pelinegro apoyó ambas manos en las caderas de Kenny y empujó su torso hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Sujetando el rostro del joven con ambas manos, lo besó largamente sin dejarle espacio para recuperar el aliento. Aprovechando la conmoción de su víctima, se instaló sobre él en un rápido movimiento.

– Está bien... me rindo. Dirígeme – Kenny estiró sus brazos a ambos lados del suelo en señal de sumisión.

– Buen chico – contestó con petulancia Craig.

– Pero debes admitir que el verdadero cautivo eres tú. Soy irresistible – se vanaglorió el rubio – y la única forma de acabar con la tentación es caer en ella.

– Discrepo – susurró Craig mientras descendía en caricias hacia la zona baja de su compañero – Siempre puedes ignorar la tentación – sentenció estoicamente.

– Absurdo – articuló con el aliento entrecortado el violinista.

– Mírame hacerlo – pronunció monótono el pianista ante el desafío. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se incorporó, cruzó su bolso al hombro y abandonó sin pesar la sala, dejando a un atónito Kenny en el suelo, excitado y abochornado.

– ¡CÓMO MIERDA TE ODIO! – lo escuchó bramar mientras se cerraba la puerta tras sí. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y prosiguió su camino.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¿Amor / odio / indecisión? Hágase escuchar en la caja de comentarios!_


End file.
